Hero Origin - Symphony
by Iridian-Void
Summary: This is the origin of the Music Hero Symphony (Original Character). It takes place in the MHA universe, at a non-described time, and take place in the fictional north-western European country Draíocht.


_**Music Hero - Symphony**_

My stories that i am writing to take place in the MHA universe, are at a non-described time, and take place in the fictional north-western European country **Draíocht.** I plan to write a full story after doing enough character origins. If you want to know her quirk and abilities before you start, skip to the end. Enjoy!

 _ **Lyra Stridre**_

Eighteen years ago i was born. The daughter of a composer and a musician. My parents always told me how much i loved their music as an infant, dancing before i even walked, not that that sounds right.

My own love for music started with me just trying to mimic the beautiful sound that my mother made. There was no other sound like it on the earth, it resonated with your soul itself. Her quirk allowed her to bring her sounds into another realm, and let them join the visual spectrum. The lights and sounds moved in tandem, her concerts were an experience like no other, and I wanted nothing more than to be like her. I wanted to create music as beautiful as she did. Fate didn't appreciate my dream.

When i was six my quirk emerged. During a music lesson the notes that were on the page were no longer "just" on the page. The staves, the notes, the rests, they were all swirling around me in the air. A vortex of noise, tearing the walls apart, ripping out floorboards, carving the room to pieces. There was no stopping it. My instructor dove on top of me to protect me. We both screamed until the storm finally stopped. It lasted as long as the piece that i played, but it felt like so much longer. When we looked up, the studio we were in wasn't even recognizable, shambles, of a once sign of beauty.

We tried to run out at this point, but my instructor collapsed. It looked as though a large blade had been drug down her back. I rushed to my phone to call an ambulance, when i told them what had just happened, they alerted me that Heroes and an ambulance were already on the way, the storm could be heard four blocks away. They told me to stay calm, and gave me instruction to place pressure on my instructors wound until help got there.

Heroes relocated us out of the dangerous room that was falling apart. An inspector was taking my report of events when it finally clicked. It was me! I made the storm, i caused my instructor pain, in my attempt to create a beautiful song, I caused a horrific nightmare.

From that day on any time I sang, played an instrument, or so much as whistled a tune, my quirk gave the sounds physical forms, and I couldn't control them at all either. I lost my one love, my only desire, I lost it all. I could never play music again. My quirk ruined everything.

It wasn't long after that my mother quit her music career, she felt bad that she was living a dream that i could no longer have. I didn't want her to quit, but at some level there was this guilt that both the birth, and death, of my dream was her fault. Her not playing music only made me feel worse, as i didn't have either my dream, or her music anymore. Life became dull, it almost seemed pointless, and it was until i met my best friend Iridia. We met in a dance class after school. I took the class hoping to find a fraction of the enjoyment i had with music, and because of Iridia i felt whole again.

 ********** _years later_ *********

Iridia and I were on the way to our senior dance rehearsal. We were having a great time dancing in the halls, goofing off with the time we had to spare. That was when it happened, when my world became hell again. From time to time, I'd accidentally let out a few whistles or hum a short tune, but i'd always catch myself, no one had ever been hurt. Not since i was six! I was too careful! But in my moment of distraction i hummed the song playing in the concert practice hall next to us, and before i could even try to stop them, four lone notes flew at my best friend. As Iridia turned around she was impaled by two of the notes, one hit her right leg the other hit her in the abdomen. I let out a scream, so loud and bloodcurdling, that the band's music ceased immediately. I was joined in the hall moments later by a panicked conductor, He phoned an ambulance, as I lay there pouring tears into my best friends chest. The conductor then called another teacher, screaming to get to the hall we resided in. I was lucky, even more so Iridia was, as the volleyball coach Mr. Glass sprinted around the corner. He quickly sat next to the then bleeding out Iridia "I need total silence." he raised his hands to make a small window with his fingers and pointed that window at the hole in Iridias abdomen "i can take care of this you two apply as much pressure to her leg as you can." he took a deep breath, and then the blood stopped. His quirk freeze frame allows him to freeze a very small amount of mass in place as long as he looks through his 'window.'

It took 5 more minutes for the ambulance to arrive, She was still alive! When they started to wheel her out on the gurney her chest started bleeding again, I looked over at the coach to see why he stopped. It looked like he just ran a marathon, he was in a state of pure exhaustion, trying to catch his breath, his left eye was even bleeding. I had no clue how much strain his quirk put on him, yet he didn't even think of stopping until the paramedics arrived. I couldn't thank him enough, I kept thanking him over and over. Until he got his breath back, when he interrupted me "Thank me later, right now we've got to call her family, and let them know what happened."

I wiped the tears from my eyes, "of course."

Iridia was saved by the doctors that cared for her, but she didn't wake up. I spent three nights at her side waiting for her to open her eyes, but she couldn't she was asleep. Neither my family nor Iridia's cared that i stayed with her, they knew what happened was an accident and how close we were. Her mom even told me that she liked the fact that I could be there when she couldn't, 'cause it would give Iridia a smile to wake up to.

On the fifth night i accepted that Iridia wouldn't wake up anytime soon. I felt bad not being able to tell her, to her face, but i wouldn't be able to say it to her anyway. I knew what i had to do. The only way i would never hurt her again, was to leave. Accidents were no longer acceptable, I've gotten lucky too many times. I left a note on her bedside, as i returned home one last time to get a few things.

 _"I'm so sorry Iridia. I know you would never blame me for making the mistake i did, but i can't even look at myself right now. You're all I have left, and yet i almost killed you. The doctors assured me that you'd wake up, and that you would recover just fine. It's just a matter of time they said._

 _Anyway, you have to make me a promise, because i won't be back for a very long time. When I see you next you have to smile okay, because I'll be smiling. We'll be able to be happy again, together, and i'll never have to worry about hurting you again._

 _Love Lyra_

When i got home, my mother was a little surprised that i had come back. She coddled me in her arms, assuring me that everything would be all right. I knew it would, because this time i was taking control. When my mom went to bed i packed a bag with all I'd need, making one last pit stop at the hallway closet. My mother may have given up on performing, but she'd never get rid of her instruments. I dug my way back to the back of the closet, and took out her old violin case. Opening it, the Violin still looked pristine. She must have still been caring for it this whole time. I felt a little bad taking it, but i trashed my childhood one, and this was exactly what i needed. I grabbed the my bag and the violin case and walked out the front door.

I as I boarded the train it became real, this was the point of no return. I was determined, but i was also scared, i just left my family, my friends, my entire world behind me. Sitting in my seat i started to tremble a little. Then my phone dinged, it was a text from my mother. "Be careful, and stay strong my love. Also take good care of styla for me, I got her when you were born, she's your little sister. I hope to see you soon." Somehow see discerned everything i was doing, she read right through me, and didn't even try to stop me. I stopped shaking, if my mother believed in me, i could do it. Riding off into the wilderness I leaned back with a smile on my face, I was going learn to play music.

 ********** _7-years later - present day_ *********

 **Symphony**

"You play the violin? My daughter plays. It's such a wonderful instrument"

"Oh, i'm sorry what? I was spaced out"

"I was just saying what a wonderful instrument the violin is. You must be headed somewhere important, with the look you have in your eyes." she was a gentle looking older lady sitting across from me, on the train.

"It is indeed, i just finished learning. I wanted to make music like my mother. I heard she started playing again, and i want to be able to play someday soon. I plan on surprising her at her concert tonight."

"Oh what's her name, I'd love to see your duo one day?!" she had a smile of genuine excitement.

"Astra Stridre. The one and only."

"Your mother is- !..."

Her moment of excitement peaked as the train car we were in exploded into two halves. A hero was torpedoed through the car, and out the other side. I quickly opened the case for my Violin, "Don't fail me today Avalon!" i pulled out my electric violin 'Avalon' etched into its' side. I played a quick tune, creating a Stave large and long enough to wrap itself around the train, binding in place to the rail, as the breaks stopped its movement.

I took a second to catch my breath, then I walked over to the lady, handing her my violin case "I think there's something i need to do now, I have two tickets to my mothers show in the case, take your daughter! And if you would get security to give the case to my mom, just tell her it's Styla's case, she'll know what that means!"

"What what are you gonna do!"

"What all musicians do, give hope to the people!" I equip a small speaker onto my right shoulder before i gave the nice lady a quick smile and ran towards the open end of the train car. Jumping out the end of the train I ripped into the intro for one of my favorite scores of battle music "Bass Surf!"

Flying above a small city block, The battle taking place directly below me. There were about sixteen of what appeared to be prison escapees, and just three pro heroes, and it was clear they were working damage control more than fighting back.

"Ooh I'm getting to the good part!" I dove my bass note towards the ground, right at the first villain (he looked the most dangerous). Right when i got to the villain is when the piece ramped up into almost exclusively sixteenth and eighth notes. "Concert Chains!" I swiftly weaved between the villains one by one, sending parallel staves to bind and anchor them to the ground. They were quick but I was faster, and unexpected. A few moments later i had all but one bound. The last target out of nowhere tripled in size. I had to dodge and miss, otherwise I'd have impaled him. I hopped off of my Bass as it flew away, leaving a small stave wall between us. "Phew I almost killed you there."

"KILL ME! Your insult will be your death, Woman!" running directly towards me, it was clear he was going to try and either jump or try and break through my stave wall. "Not even running bitch!" As he was jumping over the wall my Bass clef returned, latching against the back end of his leg, pinning it to the stave. He face planted into the pavement under him, and was subsequently pinned to the ground with six sets of eighth notes bracketing him down.

"Anchor gates." With the remainder of the notes I decided to spiral them into the air. "Beautiful, as it should be." After finishing the piece I sat down to relax until the cops showed up.

"Oh my god that was amazing! I've never seen you before, you a rookie hero or something?" The three heroes ran over to me.

"No not really."

"You Transfer from another district?" they were starting to look almost as confused as excited.

"Nope, you can just call me a good Samaritan!"

"So you don't have a hero license?"

"Uh-uh... Look worry about my vigilantism later, my bindings will start to disappear in about 4-5 minutes. I'll speak to whoever I have to later, Kay."

"Fair point"

After reinforcements arrived they spent the next half hour properly binding the prisoners, and getting them on transports, all the while i waited quietly until they were done.

"Alright miss, sorry for the wait, we gotta take you to the station now." an officer approached slowly, with the three heroes behind him.

"Aww I was hopin' you'd be the Commissioner, oh well. Shotgun!" I hopped of of the bench I had waited patiently on.

"I don't think you get it mam, you just made 16 counts of vigilantism today, and publicly used your quirk in great effect. You broke the law." He had a look both regretful and serious at the same time.

"Look, I'll go to your station no questions asked. But keep in mind those 16 counts of vigilantism might need to be weighed against the lives of the three bodyguards you have standing behind you, as well as whatever other casualties may have occurred... Also you don't get to touch Avalon!"

When we got to the station the officer walked me past processing. "What's going on?" I was confused, but also worried for what they might try and do.

"Don't worry they're busy dealing with the prison break. The commissioner wanted to speak with you directly." He was trying to be reassuring. it was obvious that i was uncomfortable the way I clutched onto Avalon. "All right here is his office."

"Your not going in?"

"I guess I am now." he opened the door. "Hello Comish your 'Guest' has arrived." The commissioner he introduced was sitting behind his desk, with a stack of papers in front of him.

"Lyra! it's been years, I see you've finally found a way to play music"

"How do you know my name, and what do you mean by that?!" I stood more defensively, he knew what he should have no knowledge of.

"I'm Commissioner Rook, sorry i didn't mean to startle you, I still forget that I'm the only person with a perfect memory sometimes. We met when you were six, after your accident discovering your quirk. Your tears affected me a lot then, you were so sad that you'd never be able to play music again. I'm happy for you that you figured it out."

I believed him, but I don't remember what the inspector at the time looked like. "Okay. so then, commissioner, i guess I'm here to talk about my vigilantism." I didn't want to be the one to bring it up, but I'd take any conversation over 'That day.'

"Ghahaha, Vigilantism, pro heroes can't commit vigilantism, by simply binding and aiding in the arrest of criminals" He joyfully handed me, the top pages from his paperwork stack. "Here ya go."

Looking down at the papers they were forms for Hero application, already filled out in entirety with my information. "How? No, why? When even, what are you doing?" I was completely perplexed.

"That right there is your Hero ID, beneath it is all the paperwork completely filled out, sans your signatures of course. Perfect memory, remember. As for why, I saw the footage, you single handedly captured sixteen escaped convicts. Not to mention how you saved those on the train. You control your quirk with excellent precision and efficiency, the way you missed your last target as to not impale them as well shows your excellent judgement. Even if you don't choose to fully pursue Hero work in the future, know that you have every right to do so. Today to many including many civilians as well as three pros, you were a hero."

I wiped away the tears that started forming in my eyes. "Symphony though?" cracking a joke to break the tension.

"What you don't like it, I mean i was crunched for time, but i thought that was pretty damn good name!"

"Well, I mean you definitely could have done better!"

Music Hero _**Symphony**_ \- Takes the Stage

 _ **Lyra Stridre**_

 **Hero name:** Symphony _Previously the #17 hero, now she's the #8. After the rank ceremony_

 **Quirk** \- Chorus Bridge:

When Singing/ playing music, the notes and/or staves she plays are summoned in physical form (size varies), after being projected/ formed they can be manipulated as well. The notes don't start to fade away until her "song" is finished. They fade in a tron-like trail at the same rate the notes were played.

 **Gear:**

Mic - Helmet inlay

Amp Pauldrons - they're small compact speakers on her shoulders.

Air-boots - They give he an extra boost when jumping, and slow her falls _(they do need refills occasionally)_

Avalon - Electric Violin

Excalibur - Her violin bow, It's heavily reinforced, and the very end of it is bladed.

Clarent - Her Flute

Pridwen - Her keyboard (though she rarely carries it publically) it is carried in a similar fashion to a duel coat from Yugioh GX

 **Super moves:**

\- Bass surf - (flies/surfs on a bass clef - She also uses a treble clef at times [it's easier to balance, but less useful])

-Chorus Bridge - (creates a pathway/wall out of widened staves [can also be used as a grinding trail for surfing])

Parallel motion - a variant of chorus bridge where she makes more bridge-ways. The more she makes the less precise she can be with their movement

-Concert chains - (Surrounds enemy with a stave impaled into the ground). If she concentrates she can peel apart the five lines and manipulate them separately.

-Note bullet - when playing, she makes a very small projectile note.

-Silent shuriken - a variant of note bullet, she fires a quarter rest.

\- Anchor gates/ Shackles - Often used in tandem with chorus bridge. She makes oversized notes (typically eighth notes) to pin her target to the ground, or to her bridges.


End file.
